vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115296-im-out
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- @Anarchists I respect your love of the game, its passion is a tangible tenor in your writing, unfortunately your emotion also clouds your judgement. This isn't a cause for more secure borders, tax and education reform, or caring for returning veterans; its a game that from the beginning targeted a niche audience who has a lot of time proven statistics that state plainly, "the hardcore" are not worth pursuing for a ROI. I agree WS has a ton of potential, but what it has right now is not what the market responds to or wants. It isn't a case of failed mentality on the part of players who left, its failed business model; aim for the (being generous here) 5% of the market, expect to get 5% of the potential profit, and when your expenses are what modern MMOs are, you need a broader net of players paying the bills. While all the passionate veterans hanging out in their guild chat and guild webpages are no doubt have a wonderful experience, the gap between them and new players is immense and highly discouraging, that's something that giving away copies of the game and buying credd will not address. The only thing that will address this gap, bring in and retain a increasing flow of new players, is redesigning the game to appeal to a broader market. I'm not trying to be a jerk here, or dismiss your enthusiasm, I am just trying to express that the reason the game is failing is because certain business fundamentals of MMO design were consciously stepped away from, and they're paying the price for that choice. If they wish to reverse their situation, they have to make design changes and make them by responding to market wants. | |} ---- Care to cite those statistics? The business model works elsewhere; 'Hardcore' gamers aren't a small percent of the market; they are a large portion of the market. Hardcore doesn't refer to the world firsts and top guilds; it refers to a type of player, the kind that spends a plurality of their time playing a games content; as opposed to playing it's social / and ancillary systems. The game opened with an extremely broad array of options for casual players ( best housing system period, challenges, achievements, plenty of solo play; world quests, etc). Personal opinion. As of yet, this game is not a failure. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hardcore /=/ top percent of raiders; Hardcore players are the ones who focus main content over social / secondary systems. Most people can get a toon from zero to cap + GA attuned in a week and a half. getting it to DS now takes even shorter... What full time job takes a week and a half of effort? | |} ---- There is no one definition of hardcore, but most people seem to agree that hardcore denotes amount of time played. You can be a casual and still raid occasionally, or be a hardcore that ONLY does housing. | |} ---- Just about every term used by people has some fluidity in its meaning. In terms of who the game was marketed towards; hardcore is the player type that focuses progression and group gameplay adventures > dungeons > raids. Strictly speaking the hardcore players of anything are those that spend the most time playing it. Hardcore chess players spend tons of time playing chess, hardcore MMO players spend most of their time playng MMO;s. I would be reticent to call pure housing / social / RPlayers hardcore in the MMO sense as the focus of most MMO's is combat gameplay. But in certain cases that would be reversed. In MMO's that minimize combat and focus on social / RP content than the Hardcore players would be those that play those main systems the most. I leave it to the judgement of the players whether W*'s main progression systems are RP/ social based or group combat based :) | |} ---- Don't get your hopes up for the megaserver or big patch. What is the actual content? A new daily zone and a new map? People will be bored with this within a week then they'll have to wait until February for the next big patch. | |} ---- It'll certainly help the solo feel of certain zones. As for queues... well aren't those already cross server? We'll have to see I guess. | |} ---- ----